1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with add-on weight training devices designed for use with conventional barbell weight equipment, in order to permit a weight trainee to engage in specialized weight training regimes without the necessity of having attendants nearby for purposes of changing weights. More particularly, it is concerned with such add-on weight training devices, as well as corresponding weight training methods, wherein the devices preferably include elongated, concavo-convex gripping elements, along with end-mounted plate-like, slotted weights which can be removably positioned on a barbell and held in place by simply simultaneously gripping both the barbell and devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been the practice among weight training enthusiasts to conduct their training using barbell equipment. Generally speaking, such equipment includes an elongated cylindrical metallic bar, along with circular, plate-like weights removably positioned adjacent the opposed ends of the bar. A variety of lifts can be performed using such equipment, and for this purpose the trainee can either be standing or, for example, lying in a supine position on a weight training bench.
In recent years a weight training regime has been developed wherein the lifter will initially lift a relatively heavy load for a number of repetitions, until his strength limit is reached. Thereafter, the weight load on the barbell equipment is reduced, and the procedure is repeated until the next strength limit is reached. Thus, successive, lighter weight loads are lifted throughout the session.
While this type of weight training has a number of advantages for the lifter, it presents practical difficulties. To give but one example, if the lifter is lying in a supine position during this regime, at least one and perhaps two attendants are required to remove weights from the barbell as the successive strength limits are reached. As a consequence, it is virtually impossible for the weight trainee to perform the above-described type of specialized weight training when he is alone.
Various types of barbell equiment for use by weight trainees have been described in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,785, 3,825,253, 3,913,908 and D-230,752 depict and describe a barbell arrangement wherein slotted plate weights are provided which facilitate installation and removal of these primary barbell weights. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,672,944, 1,779,594 and 4,076,236 illustrate further types of specialized weight equipment.